


SEN O LATANIU

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 09:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	SEN O LATANIU

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Dream of Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224945) by [triedunture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/pseuds/triedunture). 



Zaczęło się pewnej nocy po polowaniu na poltergeista. Dean był pokryty ektoplazmą aż po łokcie i ledwo otwierał oczy po dwóch bezsennych nocach. Sam wyglądał niewiele lepiej. Padli twarzami na łóżka, w pełni ubrani, w Palm Motel znajdującym się w bok od trasy I-80.  
Dean śnił.  
Siedział w samolocie, jakimś ciasnym pasażerskim paskudztwie z lepkimi podłokietnikami i stęchłym powietrzem z klimatyzacji. Miewał ten sen co jakiś czas. Zazwyczaj po ciężkiej nocce. Zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy był zmęczony aż do bólu i nie mógł z nim walczyć.  
Dean złapał metalowo-plastikowe poręcze i zacisnął oczy. Samolot kołysał się na boki, jemu żołądek skakał w górę i w dół. Próbował sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego leciał samolotem, ale to był tylko sen; niczego nie pamiętał.  
\- Witaj, Dean.  
Dean otwarł oczy i ujrzał Castiela siedzącego na miejscu obok, przy niewielkim okienku. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że śni. Anioły nie musiały korzystać z samolotów.  
\- Cas – Dean skinął mu głową na powitanie. Nie puścił jednak poręczy. – Co się dzieje? Chyba coś wielkiego, jeśli urządzasz sobie o północy przejażdżkę przez moje sny, co?  
Castiel opuścił swój składany stolik i przyjął szklankę wody z lodem od mającej długie ręce, pozbawionej twarzy stewardessy.  
\- Co do trwającej obecnie wojny pomiędzy anielskimi frakcjami, w tej chwili nie mam ci nic ważnego do powiedzenia – wziął łyka z plastikowej szklanki i postawił ją na swoim stoliku, po czym starannie owinął nogi płaszczem.  
Dean obserwował go z nieukrywaną podejrzliwością.  
\- Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty, tylko wpełznąć do mojego durnego koszmaru po to, by powiedzieć cześć?  
Cas obrócił głowę w bardzo ptasi sposób.  
\- To jest twój koszmar?  
Samolot trafił na turbulencje, po czym w kabinie zaczęły wyć syreny i migać światła ostrzegawcze. Dean zacisnął zęby.  
\- Będzie gorzej – zdołał powiedzieć.  
\- Samolot się rozbije? – spytał Cas.  
\- Wszyscy się rozbijemy, tak.  
Zaczął się spadek. Pasażerowie zaczęli wrzeszczeć.  
Cas wziął ostatniego łyka wody.  
\- Zatem odejdźmy – wyciągnął rękę i dotknął rękawa Deana.  
Rozbłysło jasne światło. Dean zamrugał. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył swoje stopy stojące na solidnym, czerwonym gruncie. Przechylił szyję, by wyjrzeć przez krawędź klifu. To jednak wcale nie był klif. To był Wielki Kanion.  
\- Chciałeś go pewnego dnia zobaczyć, prawda? – Castiel stał tuż obok niego, zwiesiwszy ręce po bokach.  
\- Sprowadziłeś nas tutaj?  
\- Pomyślałem, że byś to docenił.  
Dean pokiwał głową na boki, jakby rozważając różne możliwości.  
\- Lepsze to niż śmierć w ognistej kuli, pewnie.  
\- To będzie dobry sen – obiecał Cas. – Będziesz mógł latać bez samolotu.  
Suchy chichot.  
\- Nie miewam tego rodzaju snów. Takich, w których wzlatujesz i dryfujesz? Nigdy w życiu takiego nie miałem – nigdy nie miał też snu, w którym nieoczekiwanie wracał do szkoły, w samą porę na ważny test, więc doszedł do wniosku, że wszystko się równoważyło.  
\- Tym razem będzie inaczej – Cas wyciągnął swą szczupłą dłoń, a Dean ujął ją, ponieważ to był sen i tak naprawdę nic nie miało sensu. Zrobili krok ponad krawędzią kanionu i przez długą chwilę spadali. Dean już miał powiedzieć „Czekaj chwilę, to jest jeden z tych snów, w których spadasz i spadasz i spadasz, a potem budzisz się tuż przed tym, zanim uderzysz o ziemię”.  
Ale wtedy przestali spadać i zaczęli się wznosić. Spomiędzy łopatek Casa wyrosły długie sokole skrzydła i anioł przez chwilę podtrzymywał Deana w powietrzu, zaciskając mu palce na nadgarstku.  
\- Teraz też je masz! – zawołał ponad wiejącym wiatrem.  
Dean spojrzał sobie przez ramię i ujrzał brązowe pióra jego własnych skrzydeł. Rozłożyły się i zdawały unosić go w górę, tak, jak otwierający się spadochron, a Cas był tuż przy nim. Ponad nimi niemożliwie szeroko i głęboko roztaczał się Wielki Kanion. Zanurkowali w niego, po czym wzlecieli ponownie; Dean śmiał się, a od wiatru łzawiły mu oczy. Castiel nie puszczał jego dłoni, bo w ten sposób utrzymywał jego skrzydła.  
Dean obudził się słysząc managera motelu walącego w drzwi i krzyczącego, że minęła pora wymeldowania.  
Później, w samochodzie, kiedy Sam płacił na stacji za paliwo, Dean uniósł wzrok do nieba.  
\- Cas, o co w tym, do licha, chodziło? – zapytał półgłosem.  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.

 

Kiedy zdarzyło się to następny raz, Dean spał na miejscu pasażera w Impali, podczas gdy Sam wiózł ich ciepłą nocą przez Nebraskę. Ułożył sobie policzek w niewielkim hamaku z pasa bezpieczeństwa i nie sądził, że w tej pozycji zazna jakiegokolwiek odpoczynku, ale potem zgasł jak świeczka.  
Śnił o domu, w którym dorastał, tyle tylko, że jakby połączonym z tamtą ruderą, w której on i Cas zatrzymali się w czasie tego okropnego biedowania, kiedy to Sam ich opuścił, a dziwki zdawały się być naprawdę dobrym pomysłem. Kuchnia wciąż była równie biała i czysta, jak za czasów jego dzieciństwa, ale salon był porzucony, zawilgocony i pełen blaszanych puszek.  
Castiel siedział przy kuchennym stole, popijając mleko z wysokiej szklanki.  
\- Chciałbyś trochę? – spytał, i zanim Dean zdążył się zorientować, już siedział naprzeciwko niego z własną szklanką, Jakimś cudem wiedział, że nalała je jego mama, ale nie było jej w pomieszczeniu. Nie żyła.  
\- No dobra, rozumiem to tak. Zeszłej nocy spałem bite siedem godzin, bez koszmarów czy innych takich. Ale teraz jestem wypoczęty i gotów do drogi. Więc dlaczego tu jesteśmy? – zapytał Dean. Mleko w szklance było zimne i dobre.  
Cas spojrzał na niego swoim anielskim wzrokiem, jasnym i chłodnym.  
\- Ponieważ, Dean, chciałem spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.  
Ludzie nigdy tak nie mówili. Nigdy nie mówili dokładnie tego, co myśleli, ponieważ albo w połowie przypadków nie wiedzieli, co myślą, albo w drugiej połowie ich myśli były zbyt żenujące, by się do nich przyznać. Ale Cas nie rozumiał wstydu. Jeszcze nie naprawdę, pomyślał Dean.  
Łowca uśmiechnął się w szklankę.  
\- Sama i mnie czeka pięciogodzinna jazda, zanim dotrzemy do kolejnego miasta duchów. Jeśli tak bardzo chcesz mnie zobaczyć, możesz się z nami zabrać.  
Castiel pochylił się naprzód w swoim chromowanym krześle w stylu lat `70.  
\- Tutaj, w twoich snach, jesteśmy sami – spojrzał przelotnie na Deana, po czym spuścił wzrok na stół. Gdyby anioły trudziły się czerwienieniem się, to mogłoby być najbliższe temu skojarzenie.  
Dean zamrugał i przełknął.  
\- Co?  
Cas usiadł ponownie i westchnął. Rysował wzory w warstwie kondensacji na stole, pozostawionej po szklance, tworzył wciąż nowe wiry.  
\- Zakłopotałem cię – przechylił głowę. – Nie zamierzałem.  
\- Nie, to tylko… Co?  
Anioł odsunął się od kuchennego stołu i wszedł do opuszczonego salonu.  
\- Przepraszam, Dean. Nie myślałem…  
Ale Dean nie mógł go słyszeć, bo z radia-widma na kuchennej ladzie popłynęła jakaś głośna piosenka z mnóstwem fortepianu i żeńskim wokalem. Zagłuszała to, co Cas chciał powiedział.  
\- Czekaj, nie idź! Cas, no wiesz! – Dean wstał i próbował za nim iść, ale gdy tylko to zrobił, obudził się gwałtownie na siedzeniu pasażera w samochodzie. Sam słuchał jakiejś babskiej piosenki w radiu, pukając w kierownicę do rytmu.  
Gdy dosięgnął go wzrok Deana, Sam odwrócił się do brata z kwaśnym wyrazem twarzy.  
\- No co? Ja prowadzę. Zasady to zasady.

 

Następnym razem we śnie pojawiło się znajome jezioro. Siedzieli na pomoście ze stopami zanurzonymi w zimnej wodzie. Castiel miał bardzo wąskie stopy, z bardzo długimi palcami. Przy nich stopy Deana wydawały się małe i drobnokościste.  
\- Nie pamiętam, bym się kładł – powiedział Dean.  
Cas nie przestawał wodzić stopami w wodzie.  
\- Uderzyła cię demonica. Rzuciła cię na ścianę. Nie martw się, Sam wiezie cię do szpitala. Nie będzie żadnych trwałych uszkodzeń.  
\- Och. Dobrze – Dean przygryzł sobie dolną wargę. – Słuchaj, Cas, odnośnie ostatniego razu…  
\- Nie przejmuj się – przerwał mu Cas. – Nie musimy rozmawiać o naszych uczuciach. Tak zazwyczaj jest, prawda?  
Dean nie mógł powstrzymać parsknięcia.  
\- Dzięki. Znaczy, za dotrzymywanie mi towarzystwa, gdy wyłączyli mnie z obiegu.  
\- Przyjemność po mojej stronie – Castiel pomachał palcami u stóp w brązowo-czarnej wodzie.  
Siedzieli jakiś czas w milczeniu, zanim Dean się nie odezwał.  
\- Cas, mogę cię o coś spytać?  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Wszyscy twoi anielscy kolesie zdają się nienawidzić nas, ludzi. Czemu i ty nie patrzysz na nas z góry? Zostałeś, nie wiem, jak to ująć, inaczej wychowany czy jak?  
Cas przez długą chwilę myślał nad odpowiedzią. Oblizał suche usta.  
\- Moi bracia mają czasami wrażenie, że, ponieważ zostali stworzeni pierwsi i ponieważ zostali obarczeni tak wielką odpowiedzialnością, nasz ojciec musiał nas sobie zaplanować jako lepszych od tego, co przyszło potem. To niebezpieczne myśli – uniósł brew w stronę Deana. – Jako najstarszy syn, wiesz o tym lepiej niż większość ludzi. Zostaliśmy stworzeni, by się nawzajem ratować, a nie, by ze sobą walczyć – złożył sobie dłonie na kolanach. – Fakt, że twój gatunek wymyślił chilli cheeseburgery, tylko umacnia moje uczucia w tej kwestii.  
Dean śmiał się długo i głośno, aż do zachrypnięcia.  
\- Ratujemy się nawzajem, co? – powtórzył.  
Stopa Castiela w wodzie musnęła jego stopę w zimnej wodzie jeziora, a dłoń przykryła dłoń Deana na nagrzanym słońcem drewnie pomostu. Dean spojrzał na niego koso; Cas twardo gapił się w wodę, jakby szukając odpowiednich słów.  
\- Tak – powiedział. – Stale i nieuniknienie.  
Dłoń miał ciepłą i suchą. Odwrócił się do Deana, a jego usta również były ciepłe i suche. Musnęły policzek Deana, potem brew i wreszcie jego otwarte, zaskoczone usta.  
\- Proszę – szepnął Cas łamiącym się głosem przy szyi Deana. – Pozwól mi…  
Dean obudził się w szpitalu.  
„Cas, co jest, kurwa?”, pomyślał natychmiast.

 

Zaczął myśleć o tym jak o snach-randkach i był zdeterminowany, by dotrzeć do sedna, kiedy razem z Samem dokuśtykał do najnowszego, zapuszczonego motelu. Miał zabandażowaną głowę (lekki wstrząs), a kolano go potwornie bolało (zerwane wiązadło), ale nic mu nie będzie, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Cas. Dean padł na łóżko, ale poduszka śmierdziała pleśnią i papierosami, wobec czego ułożył się na zniszczonej kanapie. Która śmierdziała tylko nieznacznie słabiej.  
Zasnął i przyśniło mu się rozdroże nocą.  
\- Pozwolić ci na co, Cas? – krzyknął w niebo. – Co się, do diabła, dzieje? Cas!  
Dean odwrócił się i ujrzał Castiela stojącego w centrum rozdroża, z ramionami zwieszonymi jakby w poczuciu klęski.  
\- To nie idzie tak, jak planowałem – wymamrotał.  
\- Tak, cóż, witaj w klubie – Dean, sfrustrowany i zmęczony, przejechał sobie dłonią po włosach. – Jeśli chcesz mi coś powiedzieć, to przyleć tu i powiedz mi to prosto w oczy!  
\- Myślałem, że w ten sposób byłoby łatwiej – westchnął Castiel. – Ale nawet we snach jesteś sobą.  
Parsknięcie śmiechem.  
\- Kochasz to – powiedział to nonszalancko, automatycznie. Równie dobrze mógł dziabnąć Casa w pierś jednym z tych lśniących anielskich ostrzy, jeśli sądzić po wyrazie jego twarzy.  
\- Tak. Kocham – Castiel postąpił krok do przodu, zbliżając się do Deana. – Kocham cię, choć próbowałem z tym walczyć.  
\- Och, no wiesz – Dean zrobił krok w tył. – Chłopie. Cas. Przykro mi, ale faceci mnie nie kręcą.  
\- Nie jestem facetem – jego źrenice na tle niebieskiego wyglądały jak punkciki.  
\- Cóż, dla mnie wyglądasz jak facet.  
Cas spojrzał w dół na siebie, jakby pierwszy raz widząc swe naczynie.  
\- Czasami zapominam, jaką wagę ludzie przywiązują do wzroku – powiedział. Pstryknął palcami i nagle był brunetką o oliwkowej skórze, ubraną w śliski kombinezon.  
\- Hej – Dean zamrugał.  
\- To daleka kuzynka Jimmy`ego Novaka. Mieszka w Arizonie. Nie jest idealna, ale wystarczy mi dla moich celów. Jeśli chcesz, mogę ją znaleźć dziś wieczorem – powiedział Cas, jakimś cudem wciąż brzmiąc jak Cas, co było bardzo złe.  
Dean pomyślał o małej córce Jimmy`ego Novaka i o strachu wyrytym na jego twarzy, kiedy poświęcił się dla niej.  
\- Nie – powiedział Dean. – Byłoby do dupy zrobić coś takiego tylko po to, by sobie ulżyć, nie sądzisz?  
Nagle Cas był znowu Casem i Deanowi jakby lżej było oddychać.  
\- Znasz tę postać – wykazał Castiel. – Nawet we śnie nie chcesz, bym wyglądał inaczej.  
\- Cóż, tak.  
\- Czy to ci czegoś nie mówi? – zapytał Castiel.  
Dean obudził się, zanim miał okazję odpowiedzieć. Budzik grał NPR: Niebieskie Anioły miały występować dziś w lokalnym pokazie lotniczym.  
Kiedy Sam poszedł pod prysznic, Dean stanął na pustym parkingu i krzyknął do Castiela, by zszedł na dół, ten sukinsyn, ten pierdolony tchórz, ten świrnięty mózgojeb. Ale nikt nie przyszedł, a Dean zdarł i wysuszył sobie gardło.

 

Następnej nocy wrócili do domu Bobby`ego. Dean zasiadł przy jego biurku i zaczął przeglądać potężną stertę rozpadających się książek, ponieważ poszukiwanie informacji było lepsze od snu. Sam uczynił nieśmiałą próbę wspomożenia brata, ale około trzeciej rano stęknął i przetarł sobie oczy.  
\- Muszę odpocząć, Dean, i ty również.  
Dean wychylił piątą filiżankę kawopodobnego mułu.  
\- Jak chcesz, to proszę bardzo. Ja tu jeszcze posiedzę.  
\- Dean, nie wiemy nawet, czego szukamy. Nie mamy tropów ani pojęcia, jakim cudem czarownica sprawiła, że ktoś, uch, eksplodował – Sam ponownie spojrzał na jedno ze zdjęć z miejsca zbrodni z wyrazem obrzydzenia na twarzy. – Może rano to wszystko będzie mieć więcej sensu.  
\- Może – zgodził się Dean. – Idź spać, Sammy. Ja chcę jeszcze sprawdzić parę rzeczy.  
Sam w drodze na górę klapał swoimi niedorzecznie wielkimi stopami, natomiast Dean wrócił do rozłożonych przed nim książek. Oparł sobie brodę na dłoni i westchnął. Tak naprawdę to gówno go obchodziło, co zawierały te woreczki złego uroku lub jak czarownice sprawiały, że ich ofiary robiły bum; po prostu nie chciał dziś w nocy zmagać się z Casem i jego sennym dziwactwem.  
Przyglądał się właśnie ozdobnemu rysunkowi czarownicy palonej na stosie ok. 1400 roku, kiedy za plecami poczuł czyjąś obecność.  
\- Cas – powiedział na powitanie, utrzymując równe brzmienie głosu, wciąż gapiąc się w książkę.  
Brak odpowiedzi, w każdym razie słownej. Ale na rogu stołu para szczupłych rąk złożyła sześciopak Del Sol. Dean musnął łokciem kartonowe opakowanie; było lodowato zimne.  
\- Ładny prezent w ramach „przepraszam, że jestem takim dziwadłem” – skomentował. Wyłuskał butelkę z opakowania i odkręcił.  
Cas stanął przed biurkiem.  
\- Nie jestem tu po to, by przepraszać, Dean.  
Dean wziął długi łyk z butelki i przewrócił oczami. Już miał machnięciem ręki odprawić anioła i wrócić do przeglądania podań, kiedy spojrzał na strony i ujrzał, że słowa były wymieszane i odwrócone.  
Wiedział skądś, że we śnie nie widzi się słów.  
\- Sukinsyn. Zasnąłem?  
Castiel potaknął.  
\- Jesteś wyczerpany.  
\- Tak, cóż, a czyja to wina?  
I nagle nie byli już w domu Bobby`ego w Południowej Dakocie i nie była to noc. Stali na brzegu oceanu, gdzieś na wschodnim wybrzeżu, jeśli sądzić po białym piasku. Dean stał w ciepłej wodzie z dżinsami podwiniętymi do kolan, a gołe stopy wsiąkały mu w jedwabiście miękki piasek. Fale zbliżały się łagodnie, przezroczyste niczym zielone szkło. Na prawo ławica maleńkich srebrnych rybek wystrzeliła najpierw w jedną stronę, potem w drugą, wreszcie znikła.  
Dean wciąż trzymał w dłoni piwo, więc wypił trochę więcej.  
Cas stał obok niego, również ze spodniami podciągniętymi do kolan, co było głupie, ponieważ jego płaszcz zwisał aż do wody i przemakał. Spoglądał na horyzont krzywiąc oczy w stronę tego, co mogło być zachodem słońca, ale prawdopodobnie było wschodem.  
\- Najrozsądniej by było, gdybyś mi odmówił – powiedział Cas.  
Dean łyknął więcej piwa.  
\- Powtórz to?  
\- Jesteś śmiertelnikiem. Ja nie. To, razem z innymi komplikacjami, sprawia, że ta propozycja ma małe szanse na urzeczywistnienie – Cas spojrzał na niego i w oczach rozbłysło mu słońce. – W przeszłości nigdy bym nawet nie rozważał spróbowania czegoś tak głupiego. Ale nauczyłeś mnie wierzyć w głupoty. Więc mówię ci teraz, Dean: chcę być z tobą. Czy też tego chcesz?  
Po skroni Deana spłynęła strużka potu, więc wytarł ją bokiem swej zimnej butelki z piwem.  
\- Jeśli sądzisz, że powinienem odmówić, to po co w ogóle pytasz?  
\- Ponieważ pokazałeś mi również wartość pozwalania ludziom na dokonywanie wyboru w sytuacji, gdy taki wybór istnieje. To najodpowiedniejszy dar, jaki mogę ci dać.  
Dean uśmiechnął się w stronę wschodu słońca.  
\- Jesteś wariat.  
\- Jestem takim, jakim stworzył mnie Bóg.  
Butelka wpadła do oceanu (ale to był sen, więc śmiecenie nie było niczym wielkim), a dłoń Deana ponad falami odnalazła dłoń Casa. Ich skóra była ciepła i lepka od słonego powietrza. Palce splatały się razem. To jest dziwne, pomyślał Dean. To się zawsze miało wydarzyć, prawda? Nie. To jest mój wybór.  
Ocean zniknął, zastąpiony polaną otoczoną powalonymi drzewami. Dean leżał płasko na plecach, spoglądając w gwiazdy. Pod nim znajdowała się ciepła, miękka ziemia. Jego grób, leżał na swoim grobie.  
Cas już tam był, stał nad nim. Zdejmował swój płaszcz, koszulę i krawat. Wciąż pachniał słoną wodą i wodorostami. Dean pomógł mu zrzucić koszulę i pierwszy raz ujrzał jego nagie ramiona. Po wewnętrznej stronie ramienia Casa widniał biały znak, odcisk dłoni wypalony w skórze.  
\- Co, u licha? – Dean dotknął znaku palcami.  
Cas spojrzał na niego w dół łagodnym, wiedzącym wzrokiem.  
\- Kiedy cię złapałem i wyciągnąłem z czeluści, ty również mnie złapałeś.  
\- Ja ci to zrobiłem?  
\- Zrobiliśmy to sobie nawzajem – powiedział Cas i pochylił się, by go pocałować.  
Ratujemy się nawzajem, pomyślał Dean. Poddał się pocałunkowi, dopuścił do niego, zachęcił do niego. Teraz również był rozebrany, a może zawsze był. Obaj toczyli się po ziemi. Fiuty ocierały się o brzuchy i uda. Sól i pot. Cas smakował jak ocean.  
To był sen, więc nie musiało to mieć sensu, kiedy Dean wślizgnął się w Casa, a Cas jednocześnie był w nim. Czuł go, twardego i twardniejącego jeszcze bardziej, kiedy wyginał się pod nim w łuk. Cas był nad nim albo na czworaka, wbijając palce w ziemię na grobie. Dean całował jego kark, przygryzał skórę za kolanem, wszystko w tym czasie, gdy jednocześnie sam był jakimś cudem rżnięty, z ramionami przyciśniętymi do ziemi, utrzymywany w miejscu przez dłoń na biodrze, kiedy Cas w niego wchodził.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział Castielowi w obojczyk. – Jezu, kurwa, Cas, kocham cię.  
\- Tak, tak, Dean, wiem, tak – śpiewał Cas.  
Dean pomyślał przelotnie, jak cudownie by było skończyć z Castielem pijącym go, połykającym go niczym ocean. I zaraz się to działo, i Cas padł na kolana na miękką ziemię, ważki przelatywały w ciężkim powietrzu, a język Casa lekko dotykał jego fiuta. Niepewnie i bez doświadczenia, aż Dean stęknął, przeczesując palcami włosy Casa. Poprowadził go bez słowa. I było cudownie, choć nie idealnie, dzięki czemu zrobiło się idealnie.  
\- Ca… - na końcu Dean nie zdołał wypowiedzieć nawet całej sylaby, tylko sapnął; dźwięk mógł być imieniem Castiela. Skończył, dochodził, rozpadał się.  
Był w gabinecie Bobby`ego. Światło poranka przesączało się przez zasłony, a Sam trząsł jego ramieniem.  
\- Kolejne zabójstwo. Podawali w wiadomościach. Chodźmy.  
Dean zaspanym wzrokiem obrzucił pokój. Ani śladu sześciopaka przy łokciu, żadnych brakujących ciuchów, żadnego śladu Castiela. Powiedział sobie, że powinien oczekiwać, iż Casa tu nie będzie, nie naprawdę, że był tylko w głowie Deana. Ale po tym wszystkim, po tym, co zrobili, żeby facet nawet na chwilę się nie pokazał? Dean czuł się dziwnie zły i pełen oczekiwania, otrząsając się ze snu.  
\- Tylko wezmę prysznic – wyskrzeczał cienkim od nieużywania głosem.

 

Nowe morderstwo doprowadziło ich do świadka, który opowiedział im o czymś dziwnym, co z kolei doprowadziło ich do porzuconego centrum handlowego, stanowiącego kolejny znak ciężkich czasów dla ekonomii i zarazem będącego miejscem, w którym czarownice odprawiały swe rytuały.  
Sam zabił jedną, Dean dobił drugą. Jeszcze raz dla pewności przeczesali budynek i to Sam przemierzył pewien długi korytarz, wyciągając broń, po czym pchnął drzwi do klaustrofobicznego pokoju na tyłach.  
\- Dean! – zawołał, i nie było to ostre szczeknięcie, tylko przeciągłe pytanie.  
Dean pospieszył do brata i zobaczył to, co zobaczył. I nie znalazł na to odpowiedzi.  
Pokój oświetlał jedynie krąg świętego ognia. Cas znajdował się w środku, klęcząc na twardej betonowej podłodze. Ramiona miał rozciągnięte i utrzymywane w zawieszeniu przez, zdawało się, złote pęta i łańcuchy przymocowane do sufitu. Miał pochyloną głowę, ale po skroni, aż na szyję, spływała strużka krwi. Ubrania miał podarte i nadpalone. Widać było krew, tak wiele krwi. Spływała z dwóch bardzo precyzyjnych nacięć na jego nadgarstkach, kapiąc bez przerwy i gromadząc się w dwóch identycznych naczyniach. Okrągłe szklane fiolki niemal się przelewały.  
Castiel nie odpowiedział Winchesterom, gdy zdławili płomienie, kiedy zawołali go po imieniu, kiedy dotknęli jego ramienia czy unieśli mu brodę. Oczy miał otwarte, załzawione i niewidzące. Zdawały się przelotnie skupić na twarzy Sama czy dłoni Deana, ale potem ten przebłysk rozpoznania zniknął, zastąpiony mglistą nieobecnością.  
Dean pożałował przelotnie, że czarownice były martwe, bo mógłby zabić je znowu, tym razem bardziej boleśnie.  
Dean zerwał złote łańcuchy (prawdziwe, szczere złoto, były ustępliwe i miękkie), po czym oderwał paski od swej flanelowej koszuli i obwiązał Casowi nadgarstki. Sam złapał jego bezwładne ciało. Dean zaofiarował się wziąć od niego ten ciężar, wyciągnął ramiona i powiedział „Ja mogę”, ale Sam potrząsnął głową, odpowiedział „Trzymam go” i wyniósł go z budynku. Dean podążał za nimi ze złotymi łańcuchami (ponieważ byłoby głupotą je zostawić) i myślał, że Cas w wielkich ramionach jego młodszego brata wyglądał bardzo ludzko i maleńko.  
Zawieźli go do domu Bobby`ego, mając nadzieję, że Bobby mógłby wiedzieć coś więcej o zajmowaniu się aniołami, niż oni.  
Bobby zerknął na Casa raz.  
\- Czego, u licha, spodziewacie się ode mnie? Chryste, po prostu opatrzcie go tak, jakbyście to zrobili z kimś innym.  
Cas został ułożony w gościnnym łóżku, rozebrany z zakrwawionych ubrań i wciśnięty w czystą, choć znoszoną koszulkę, i jakieś kraciaste bokserki, obie rzeczy pożyczone od Deana. I to właśnie Dean zarówno go rozebrał, jak i ubrał.  
\- Kiedyś byłem w stanie przebrać cię w piżamę nawet cię nie budząc – przypomniał Samowi. – Jeśli ktoś wie, jak to zrobić bez tarmoszenia, to jestem to ja.  
Nie powiedział jednak, że uważałby to za niewielką zdradę, gdyby ktoś jeszcze ujrzał posiniaczone ciało Castiela. Kiedy rozciął zniszczoną białą koszulę, sprawdził wnętrze lewego ramienia. Nie było tam odcisku dłoni, czym się przejął.  
Po kolei zmieniali mu bandaże na nadgarstkach. Krwawienie zwolniło, wreszcie ustało całkiem. Była już prawie północ, kiedy Cas niepewnie otwarł oczy i przylgnął wzrokiem do Deana, siedzącego obok łóżka niczym Florence pieprzona Nightingale i pełnego pytań.  
\- Dean – Cas ledwo mógł mówić, jego głos brzmiał raczej jak szeptana modlitwa. Spróbował usiąść.  
Dean zdławił wszystkie pytania i skupił się na uspokajaniu.  
\- Hej, spokojnie – łagodnie pchnął Casa w ramiona i anioł bez oporu spoczął ponownie na poduszce. – Nieźle oberwałeś. Skoncentruj się na tym, by twoje anielskie moce uzdrawiające zadziałały, dobra? – pokiwał głową do siebie, przekonując samego siebie, jeśli nie kogoś innego. Przypomniał sobie, by się nie wściekać; nie można się było wściekać na kolesia w stanie krytycznym, nawet jeśli następnego poranka po uciekł (czy też się nie pokazał). – Możemy porozmawiać o wszystkim, kiedy będziesz w stanie.  
Na dowód swego bezgranicznego wyluzowania w obliczu sytuacji Dean znalazł pod kołdrą dłoń Casa. Splótł palce ich dłoni i ścisnął lekko, tak jak wtedy, kiedy w jego śnie stali na plaży.  
Przygasłe niebieskie oczy otwarły się szerzej ze strachu, a może ze zmieszania.  
\- Dotykasz mojej ręki – powiedział Cas łagodnie.  
\- Tak – uspokajający uśmiech wciąż był na miejscu.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zrobiłeś. Sądzisz, że umieram?  
\- Co? Nie, ja… I oczywiście, że zrobiłem, na przykład zeszłej nocy.  
\- Zeszłej nocy?  
\- W mojej, no wiesz, głowie – Dean poruszył się na skrzypiącym krześle. – Byłeś tam; już od wielu dni pokazywałeś się w moich snach. Odprawiałeś nocne wizyty.  
Castiel miał zamglone spojrzenie kogoś, kto nie rozumie.  
\- Dean, przez osiem dni byłem przetrzymywany przez sabat. Gdybym był w stanie wysłać ci wiadomość, powiedziałbym ci, gdzie jestem.  
Dean mocniej ścisnął dłoń Casa.  
\- N-nie, to… Widzieliśmy Wielki Kanion, pamiętasz? Nauczyłeś mnie latać? My… - ale Dean nie ujrzał żadnego znaku, że Cas pamięta, i poczuł, jak ognisty rumieniec pełznie mu po szyi w górę aż do czubka głowy. – Jezu, to były tylko sny. Tylko zwykłe, pieprzone sny.  
Castiel czuł, że grzęźnie. Wyczuwał zdenerwowanie Deana, ale nie rozumiał jego powodów, a zresztą skąd miał wiedzieć? Spróbował więc użyć słów, jakich, jak pamiętał, używali Dean i Sam pomiędzy sobą. Bardzo się starał.  
\- Ja… przepraszam.  
Już miał zasugerować, łagodnie i nie zważając na ciągły ból skrzydeł i łaski, aby Dean opowiedział mu o tych snach. Chciałby zwłaszcza usłyszeć o tym, jak uczył Deana latać. Brzmiało to cudownie.  
Ale Dean wyrwał mu rękę i wstał, szurając chwiejnym krzesłem po podłodze. Odwrócił się do niego plecami i przeczesał sobie obiema dłońmi włosy, pod cienką koszulką rysował mu się sztywny kręgosłup.  
\- Ja w to, kurwa, nie wierzę – wycedził Dean. Wyraźnie nie zwracał się do Casa, więc Cas pohamował swoją ciekawość.  
Dean nie odwrócił się. Wypadł z pokoju gościnnego, co prawda nie trzaskając zbytnio drzwiami, ale wciąż zabrzmiało to głośno i ostatecznie. Castiel leżał na łóżku i oddychał.

 

Sam znalazł Deana w rogu wysypiska, mocującego się z zepsutym karburatorem. Oświetlał go snop promieni słonecznych, a nad głową unosiły mu się kłęby kurzu. Dzień się powoli kończył.  
\- Cas się obudził – powiedział Sam. – Chociaż sądzę, że już o tym wiesz.  
Dean chrząknął.  
\- Zamierzałeś nam powiedzieć, że się ocknął?  
Wzruszenie ramion.  
\- Wydawał się być w porządku. Nie było pośpiechu.  
Sam wyrwał Deanowi z rąk tłuste urządzenie w jakby mechanicznej wersji wyłączania telewizora. Hej, ja to oglądałem itd. Dean wreszcie podniósł wzrok i spojrzał w oczy brata, pełne gorącego zdenerwowania.  
\- Czy ty masz pojęcie, co one mu zrobiły? – Sam wypraktykował ten wzrok. Dean osłabł gdzieś w środku, ale nie rozluźnił zaciśniętej w uporze szczęki. Sam kontynuował. – One go torturowały. Wykrwawiały go do sucha wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Właśnie tego używały do zaklęć: anielskiej krwi. Zmusiły go, by pokazał skrzydła. Wydarły. Mu. Pióra – po każdym słowie Sam walił płaską dłonią o pobliską maskę samochodu.  
\- Czekaj, co? – Dean zmarszczył się. – Myślałem, że anielskie skrzydła były… - dymem, popiołem, cieniem. Nie czymś prawdziwym. Nie czymś, co można było zobaczyć gdzie indziej, niż w głupim śnie. Nie czymś, co czarownice mogły Casowi odebrać.  
Sam uczynił szeroki gest unosząc dłonie wnętrzem do góry.  
\- Cas mówi, że wiedziały, jak zmusić je do zamanifestowania się, cokolwiek to znaczy. A te pióra, które, jak sądzę, bardziej wyglądają jak kawałki metalu czy coś, są dość potężne. Na przykład, jak najgorszego rodzaju czarna magia, o jakiej mógłbyś pomyśleć – oczy Sama były pełne płynnego wyrzutu. – Jego bardzo boli, Dean. Nie wiem, czemu jesteś na niego wkurzony…  
\- Nie jestem! Po prostu potrzebowałem trochę cholernego powietrza, jasne? – spojrzał w dół, potem z powrotem w górę sprawdzając, czy Sam dał się nabrać. Nie dał.  
\- Idź z nim trochę posiedź, dobra? Jeśli usiądę na tym krześle choćby na minutę, to zasnę – Sam skrzyżował długie ramiona na szerokiej piersi: żadnych sporów.  
Dean powlókł się z powrotem do domu, po schodach wdrapał na górę, szurając nogami. Opadł na stojące przy łóżku krzesło i nie patrzył w pełną wyczekiwania, przygasłą twarz Casa.  
\- Więc – zwrócił się do dywanu – złoto, co?  
Castiel poruszył nogami pod kołdrą, nie ukrywając małego grymasu bólu.  
\- Wpływa na anioły w taki sam sposób, w jaki srebro działa na przeklęte stworzenia. Nie jest to słabość, którą chcielibyśmy uczynić powszechnie znaną.  
\- Dobrze, że Jimmy Novak nie nosił jakiegoś ładnego Rolexa – albo i obrączki ślubnej, jak właśnie zauważył Dean. Czy Jimmy był zbyt praktyczny i pobożny na to, by nosić coś tak luksusowego, czy może Cas poprosił go o ich zdjęcie, nim popełnił tę ich małą niedyskrecję?  
Dean odchrząknął po długiej chwili ciszy.  
\- One, uch, dorwały twoje skrzydła.  
Cas wodził palcami po krętym wzorze z bluszczu na wypłowiałej narzucie.  
\- Rozerwały je – powiedział cicho. – Wyzdrowieję. Ale to zajmie trochę czasu.  
\- Możemy coś zrobić? To znaczy, by pomóc.  
\- To nie jest fizyczna rana. Nie potrzeba gazy czy lekarstw – Cas zgiął się, poruszając niewygodnie ramionami. – Może mógłbyś odwrócić czymś moją uwagę, gdy się będą naprawiać – Dean uniósł brwi i chociaż Cas nie rozumiał tej reakcji, poczuł potrzebę, by uściślić. – Opowiedz mi o tych snach o mnie, które miałeś. Brzmiały… miło.  
To było takie małe, bezsensowne słowo. Cas takich nie używał: MIŁE. Tak nazywało się zabawne filmy dla dzieci, czy kartkę z życzeniami czy kobietę w recepcji, która ci pomagała.  
Dean oblizał usta. Dla dobra Casa postanowił wprowadzić nieco cenzury.  
Opowiedział mu o koszmarze z samolotem, o staniu na krawędzi Wielkiego Kanionu, o tym, jak wyrosły mu wielkie sokole skrzydła i jak latali ponad czerwonym od słońca piaskiem w wielkich pętlach. Opuścił trzymanie się za ręce. Castiel słuchał intensywnie.  
\- Sokole skrzydła – wymamrotał, jakby ten pomysł go bawił. – To bardzo dziwne.  
\- Cóż, nigdy nie widziałem prawdziwych. Musiałem coś wymyślić, prawda?  
\- Chciałbyś je zobaczyć? – zapytał Cas zwyczajnym, szczerym tonem, jakby proponował pokazanie kolekcji kapsli od butelek.  
Dean gapił się na powietrze po obu stronach ramion Casa.  
\- Czy to nie będzie cię boleć? Że je, uch, zamanifestujesz?  
\- To boli, jeśli robi się to na siłę – Cas spojrzał w dół, wspominając. Dean znienawidził czarownice jeszcze nieco bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek.  
\- Jak to zrobiły? – zapytał Dean. Nie chciał tego wiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony, musiał.  
\- One… - Cas urwał i Dean ujrzał tego powód w jego niebieskich oczach: Dean już wiedział o złocie, już wiedział za dużo.  
\- Chcę być w stanie to powstrzymać, jeśli ktoś spróbuje ponownie – obiecał Dean.  
Cas rozważył to i potaknął.  
\- Próbowały najpierw przypalać mnie świętym ogniem. Podpalić mi ubranie. Święty ogień może zabić anioła, tyle już widziałeś. A nasze skrzydła są w pewnym sensie jak nasze nogi. Unoszą nas z dala od niebezpieczeństwa. Kiedy mamy zaraz zginąć, pojawiają się odruchowo, by spróbować ocalić nas po raz ostatni.  
\- Więc dlatego wszystkie martwe anioły mają skrzydła wpalone w ziemię, kiedy umierają? – zapytał Dean.  
\- Tak. Ale wiedziałem, że czarownice nie zaryzykują utraty mnie; chciały mojej krwi. Więc oparłem się pokusie, by je rozłożyć – Cas opuścił wzrok, jego blada twarz ściągnęła się jakby z żalu. Dean pomyślał, że anioł wyglądał teraz niemal tak samo, jak w tamtym śnie o kuchni w jego rodzinnym domu.  
\- Zatem jak to zrobiły?  
Cas spojrzał na niego załamany.  
\- Powiedziały mi, że złapały braci Winchesterów i właśnie zamierzały ich zabić w pokoju po drugiej stronie korytarza.  
Coś stanęło Deanowi w gardle. Nie mógł przełknąć.  
Dłonie Casa zadrżały na narzucie.  
\- Musiałem się dostać do was dwóch, musiałem spróbować. Musiałem was ocalić, wy, chłopcy, jesteście… - zamknął oczy. – Głupio z mojej strony, że uwierzyłem w ich kłamstwa – potrząsnął głową. – Potem, gdy już wyrwały mi garści piór, nie powiedziały, czy to wszystko nie było po prostu pułapką. Pomyślałem, że zawiodłem i że ty i Sam byliście martwi.  
Dean wielokrotnie czuł się jak kupa gówna, ale to było nic w porównaniu do jego samopoczucia teraz. Było wystarczająco źle, że świrował z powodu swoich dziwnych homo-snów, kiedy Cas był torturowany, ale że był torturowany z ich powodu, ponieważ myślał, że musiał ich ratować?  
\- Hej, nic nam nie jest – zdołał powiedzieć Dean, co, jak pomyślał, było najgłupszym tekstem w jego życiu. Po prostu nie wiedział, co jeszcze mógłby powiedzieć. Sięgnął przez kołdrę i ponownie złapał Casa za rękę. – I tobie nic nie będzie.  
Cas zdawał się kurczyć w sobie, więc Dean przesiadł się z krzesła na krawędź łóżka i zaczął kreślić kółeczka na plecach Casa, masując je. Pozwolił też aniołowi złożyć sobie głowę na piersi. Dłoń Casa, którą trzymał, drżała.  
\- Chcesz usłyszeć o tym, jak trzymałem cię za rękę, gdy pływaliśmy w oceanie? – zapytał Dean, a Cas pokiwał głową przy jego obojczyku. Dean opowiedział mu nieco przesadzoną wersję wydarzeń. Opisał butelkę piwa, ławicę ryb i wschód słońca, i mokry płaszcz Casa. Wymyślił część, w której wskoczyli do wody i płynęli kraulem całymi milami, dopóki woda nie zmieniła koloru ze szklanej zieleni na głęboki, nieprzezroczysty błękit.  
\- Czy w tym śnie trzymałeś mnie za rękę? – zapytał Cas. – Mówiłeś, że o tym śniłeś.  
Dean przełknął. Poczuł coś chłodnego i twardego muskającego go w ramię, i odwrócił się, by zobaczyć coś (kształt, cień), co go otaczało. Skrzydła Casa stawały się prawdziwe, solidne. W ogóle nie wyglądały jak ptasie. Pióra przypominały bardziej drżące liście osiki, srebrzyste i metaliczne. Uniosły się nad Casem i wokół niego, otaczając Deana niczym objęcia.  
\- Och – szepnął Dean. Przypomniał sobie ostatnie pytanie Casa. – Tak. Pływaliśmy i… trzymałem cię za rękę.  
Skrzydła zadrżały niczym liście na wietrze. Spojrzenie Deana wędrowało po ich wysokich łukach, po wdzięcznych zgięciach i krzywiznach. Teraz widział place, w których liściopodobnych piór brakowało, wielkie, rozległe plamy, gołe i przypominające skórę kurczaka. Nie myśląc Dean wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął jednego placu w pobliżu stawu. Był zimny i lepki.  
Cas zesztywniał Deanowi w ramionach.  
\- Przepraszam, czy to boli?  
\- Te miejsca są wrażliwe – powiedział Cas.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Co się stało po tym, jak popływaliśmy? – zapytał Cas w koszulkę Deana.  
\- My, uch – skrzydła sprawiały, że Deanowi kręciło się w głowie. Pachniały jak droga tuż przed ulewą. – My… - i z jakiegoś powodu po prostu chciał powiedzieć prawdę. Chciał po prostu powiedzieć Casowi „Kochaliśmy się nawzajem”. Żałował, że nie mógł sprawić, by Cas to zrozumiał nie każąc mu tego naprawdę mówić.  
Kompromis.  
\- Wróciliśmy na ląd, a ty powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz – Dean odsunął się na tyle, by spojrzeć na twarz Casa w oczekiwaniu na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Ale reakcji nie było, tylko te niebieskie oczy wciąż gapiły się na własne pióra. Skrzydła musnęły Deanowi kark. – Głupie, co? Sny są czasami takie kurewsko dziwne.  
\- Tak. Jak głupio – odezwał się Cas, głos miał spięty i cichy.  
Skrzydła zaczęły się wycofywać, Cas również, układał się na poduszkach, mocno zwijając skrzydła na plecach. Oczy miał podsinione; spoglądały w dół i na lewo. Dean nadal siedział na krawędzi łóżka, lekko otwierając usta.  
Uświadomił sobie, że Cas również śnił.  
Dean podjął decyzję. Wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie, bardzo ostrożnie przeczesał palcami pióra Casa. Zabrzmiały niczym srebrne dzwoneczki. Cas zamknął oczy i rozchylił usta, wypuszczając powietrze.  
\- Ja też to powiedziałem. W moim śnie – dodał Dean, ponieważ tak cholernie trudno było wyłożyć kawę na ławę. Ale Cas to zrozumie; Dean wiedział, że tak będzie.  
Anioł spojrzał na Deana niebieskimi, przypominającymi szkło oczami. Zdawał się przemieniony, prostował się, jego usta wypowiadały coś bezdźwięcznie. Jedno skrzydło, to, które pieścił Dean, wyprostowało się i musnęło długimi, cienkimi piórami na czubku gardło Deana.  
Na zewnątrz było ciemno. Grały świerszcze. Tak daleko od miasta gwiazdy świeciły jasno. Z autostrady dobiegał szum ciężarówek, przedzielany długimi chwilami ciszy.  
W środku Dean wyciągnął się wzdłuż Casa, niepewnie dzieląc z nim wąskie łóżko oraz miękką i wypłowiałą pościel. Ich ubrania wylądowały na stercie na podłodze. Cas miał ciepłe ciało, wciąż posiniaczone, tak bliskie ludzkiemu, jakie mógł mieć nie upadając. Dean dotykał go bardzo ostrożnie, jego ramienia, boku, biodra, gładził go z góry na dół i z powrotem. Skrzydła drżały i trzęsły się niczym drzewa na zboczu góry.  
\- Więc ty nigdy…  
Cas przywarł Deanowi do ramienia.  
\- Nigdy, w żadnej z moich postaci.  
\- Czy to jest… normalne? – Dean przemyślał pytanie ponownie. – Dla aniołów.  
\- Nie – Cas opuścił głowę na pierś Deana i polizał skórę. – Moi bracia często mnie pytali, na co czekasz, Castielu? Ale nie umiałem odpowiedzieć.  
Dean słyszał, jak jego brat i Bobby krzątają się na dole.  
\- Musimy być cicho – powiedział.  
Cas pokiwał głową, jego miękkie włosy musnęły Deanowi szczękę. Dean sięgnął do fiuta Casa, twardego i cieknącego mu na brzuch. Cas zdawał się być autentycznie zdziwiony, kiedy łowca zaczął go pocierać.  
\- Och – sapnął.  
\- Myślałeś o czymś innym? – zapytał Dean.  
Cas odsunął się, a jego oczy lśniły od blasku gwiazd wpadającego przez okno.  
\- Tak – powiedział powoli – ale musisz kazać mi przestać, jeśli ci się nie spodoba.  
\- W porządku – zgodził się zaciekawiony Dean.  
\- Ale nie przerywaj tego, co robisz. – To jest… - jeśli Cas powiedziałby „Miłe”, to Dean pomyślał, że chyba by stracił panowanie nad sobą. - … idealne.  
Skoro tak, to w porządku.  
Dłońmi wciąż wodził w górę i w dół po fiucie Casa. Te srebrne skrzydła zginały się nad nimi i wokół nich, wciskając się wszędzie, aż wreszcie Deana otaczał kokon niebiańskich piór. Łaskotały jego nagą skórę niczym małe iskierki; jedna gorąca, jedna zimna.  
\- Och – teraz to na Deana przyszła kolej szeptać. Tysiąc lekkich pieszczot, niczym wiele dłoni spragnionych jego ciała. – O kurwa.  
Pióro pogładziło go w ucho, inne zapędziło się na podstawę kręgosłupa. Kilka drażniło się z rowkiem między pośladkami. Jedno bardzo odważnie zapuściło się w dół po fiucie i pogłaskało mu jądra.  
Castiel pocałował go, kładąc mu dłonie płasko na piersi.  
\- Mogę dać ci odczuć to, co czuję, jeśli chcesz – szepnął Deanowi w usta. – Ja… chcę, byś to poczuł.  
Dean potaknął, choć nie bardzo rozumiał, o czym Cas mówił.  
Dwa palce dotknęły jego czoła.  
\- Zamknij oczy – ostrzegł Cas w chwili, gdy ciepły blask zaczął mężczyźnie rozmazywać wzrok.  
I nagle Deana przeszył przebłysk wieczności. Poczuł wszystko od początku wszechświata aż do jego ewentualnego końca. Było to przerażające i aż zadrżał, ale słyszał Casa w swoich uszach.  
\- Jestem tu, jestem z tobą, Dean – powtarzał.  
Dotykały go pióra, on obejmował dłonią anielskiego fiuta, a zarazem wieczność. Zamrugał widząc gwiazdy i Wielki Wybuch i ujrzał, że jakimś cudem już był w Castielu. Kołysał się w środku, będąc naprawdę głęboko, a Cas dyszał mu w ramię. Otaczały ich skrzydła, dotykały Deanowi szczęki, brwi, ud. Dean klęczał, wciągnął sobie Casa na kolana. Widział to wszystko, ale oczy miał cały czas zamknięte.  
\- Dean – zawył Cas. Wygiął się w tył, wczepiając się dłońmi w ramiona Deana i dając mu tyle miejsca między ich ciałami, aby mężczyzna mógł mu obciągać. Dean pchnął ostatni raz i skrzydła Casa rozprostowały się. Dean doszedł w Casie, drżąc. Cas pomalował mu brzuch swoją lepką bielą.  
Świerszcze cykały. Szumiały ciężarówki. Gwiazdy lśniły.  
Łóżko było wilgotne od potu. Dean ponownie złożył Casa na poduszkach. Skrzydła powoli znikały, bladły, jakby z powodu wyczerpania. Dean przez chwilę się martwił o rany Casa, i może Cas wyczuł troskę w jego dotyku, bo otwarł nieco oczy i spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedział.  
Dean opadł na łóżko obok Casa, obaj wciąż łapali powietrze.  
\- Pokazałeś mi wszystko – powiedział, wciąż trwając w zachwycie.  
Cas w ciemności złapał go za rękę.  
\- Wydawało się uczciwe, by się odwzajemnić – powiedział.


End file.
